kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus
| image = | kanji = 黒執事・サーカスの書 | romaji = Kuro Shitsuji: Sākasu no Sho | genre = Action, Black comedy, Dark fantasy, Supernatural | directed by = Noriyuki Abe | written by = Hiroyuki Yoshino, Ichiro Okouchi, Yuka Miyata | music by = Yasunori Mitsuda | studio = A-1 Pictures | licensed by = | network = Aniplex, MBS, TBS, CBC, BS-TBS | english network = | original run = July 11, 2014 - scheduled | episodes = }} Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus (黒執事・サーカスの書, Kuroshitsuji: Sākasu no Sho) is a Kuroshitsuji (黒執事, Black Butler) television series and the third season of the Kuroshitsuji anime, that premiered in the Animeism blockAnimeNewsNetwork: Black Butler Gets 'Book of Murder' Arc Video Anime on July 11, 2014, with a new episode released every Friday (Japanese Central Time).AnimeNewsNetwork: Daisuki to Stream Black Butler: Book of Circus, Sword Art Online II Anime It adapts the fourth Kuroshitsuji manga arc Circus, returning to the manga storyline at the point which the first season of the anime has previously diverged from (i.e. at the end of the Indian Butler Arc: Episode 15). The season ended on September 5, 2014, comprising a total of 10 episodes.MyAnimeList.net Background On January 16, 2014, the cover of the February issue of Square Enix's Monthly G Fantasy magazine announced that production on a new anime series, Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus, has been green-lit.AnimeNewsNetwork: New Black Butler Anime Series Green-Lit It premiered on July 11, 2014. Plot In late-nineteenth-century England, the Noah's Ark Circus enlivens the city of London with their grandeur and spectacular stunts. However, children are mysteriously disappearing from the town in a manner correlating to the troupe's movement. The Queen, then, sends her notorious Watchdog, Ciel Phantomhive, on an investigative mission to retrieve the missing children. Ciel and his demon butler, Sebastian Michaelis, infiltrate the circus, disguised as team members, to study and possibly unearth its ulterior motive. Statistics General * Opening Theme: ENAMEL by SID * Ending Theme: Aoki Tsuki Michite by AKIRA Staff * Director: Noriyuki Abe * Series Composition: Hiroyuki Yoshino * Music: Yasunori Mitsuda * Screenplay: ** Hiroyuki Yoshino ** Ichiro Okouchi ** Yuka Miyata * Original Creator: Yana Toboso * Character Design: ** Minako Shiba ** Chisato Kawaguchi (sub) * Art Director: Manabu Otsuzuki * Chief Animation Director: ** Chisato Kawaguchi ** Minako Shiba * Sound Director: Katsuyoshi Kobayashi * CGI Director: Takayuki Furukawa * Director of Photography: ** Kento Sasaki ** Nozomi Shitara * Art Setting: Eiko Tsunadō * Color Design: Kanako Hokari * Editor: Masahiro Goto * OP Theme Performance: SID * ED Theme Performance: AKIRA Companies * Animation Production: A-1 Pictures Inc. * Broadcasters: ** MBS ** Tokyo MX TV Media Images Book of Circus Logo.png|Book of Circus Logo BOC Ciel.png|Ciel Phantomhive BOC Sebastian.png|Sebastian Michaelis BOC Joker.png|Joker BOC Beast.png|Beast BOC Snake.png|Snake BOC Doll.png|Doll BOC Dagger.png|Dagger Jumbo promotional pic.png|Jumbo Peter and Wendy promotional pic.png|Peter and Wendy Smile and Black promotional pic.png|Smile and Black Joker promotional pic.png|Joker Beast promotional pic.png|Beast Snake promotional pic.png|Snake Doll promotional pic.png|Doll References See Also * Kuroshitsuji, the first season * Kuroshitsuji II, the second season External Links ;Official Sites ;English * Funimation Black Butler Site * Daisuki Black Butler Book of Circus ;Japanese * Kuroshitsuji Official Site * MBS Kuroshitsuji Site Category:Kuroshitsuji Category:Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus Category:Anime